A Week to Life
by ella1
Summary: tomoyo's got to choose to move with her mom to Paris, or stay with Sakura. Rated pg-13 for a romance between two girls. Yes chapter 4 is up, so R
1. Sunday-the choise

*Dream*  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Tomoyo whispered softly.  
Sakura turned around ,"I all ready know everything."  
"Huh?"  
"How you feel for me, I feel the same."  
Tomoyo looked happily at Sakura, Sakura came closer and kissed Tomoyo's smile.  
"TOMOYO, WAKE UP!!!"  
*End Dream*  
"What?"  
Tomoyo's mom was right by her bed, lecturing her on something, tiredly Tomoyo looked at the time to see it was 5:00 AM.  
"Mom?"  
"What now?"  
"It is 5:00 in the morning."  
"Well, we need to talk about something."  
"About what?"  
"Well, I just received a call telling me that we might have to move, or more specifically, I have to move, you are the only one with a choice."   
"I have a choice? I am only 15."  
"Well, lets not talk about that now, lets talk about the destination - Paris, France."  
"Wwwhhaaattt?!?"  
Tomoyo's mom started to walk away.   
"You got a week to think about it."  
And she walked out of the room...  
  
There's the first chapter. 


	2. Sunday-one factor

Tomoyo was sitting down eating breakfast, while thoughts raced trough her head.  
~Why would mom put this kind of pressure on me?~  
~I want to stay, but how can you turn down your mother?~  
~Why is this so hard?~  
Tomoyo looked out the window to the garden and saw Sakura, sitting on one of the benches.  
"Hey Sakura, over here!" she shouted.  
Sakura turned her head and for once of many times their eyes met.  
Tomoyo raced to the door.  
"How you doing Tomoyo? " Sakura asked.  
"Just fine, I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Well my mom just told me..."  
"Hey, lets get some burgers!" screamed Sakura.  
"Okay."  
Tomoyo walked silently beside Sakura.  
"Now what is it that you want to tell me?"  
"Um, nothing."  
  
There's chapter two!!! 


	3. Sunday-the pain

Tomoyo and Sakura are sitting at a small table outside a burger stand.  
"You look sad," Sakura said.  
"I got up a little to early."  
"Oh."  
"You want to go shopping?"  
Tomoyo got up.  
"Ok" Sakura answerd.  
On the way they passed Tomoyo's mom on a bench.  
"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, startled.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
Her mother got up and stared at her for a little while before saying anything.  
"See you tomarrow."  
"No mom, I want to talk."  
She chased her mom, but tripped over her sandles. She had no idea where she was. She started to cry,  
"Mom, you already know my answer, so why ask? Must you hear it to believe it?!?!" she screamed.  
  
  
There's chapter threeeeee!!!! 


	4. Monday-the help

  
  
Tomoyo woke up somewhere muddy and in blood.   
She got up as she mumbled under her breath,  
"Where the heck am I?"  
"Where you belong," a voice said.  
She rubbed her eyes to see a brown haired kid,  
"Li?"  
"...And?"  
"Why are you here?"  
She just stared blankly at him, seeing a few tears on his cheek.  
"Wandering around in the middle of the night, I suppose."  
"Well...w..."  
He came closer to her.  
"Hold out your hand," Li asked.  
Tomoyo held out her hand, Li put a small ring in her hand.  
Li wiped a tear from his face,  
"Give it to Sakura, you have a better chance."  
Tomoyo tried not to smile.  
Li ran off.  
"Where are you going?!?" Tomoyo yelled.  
"Home!" Li replied.  
And he ran off.  
  
Tomoyo decided to walk home the long way, so she could come in through the garden and not be spotted by her mom. She fell on her bed and started to untie the chain her mom had given her for her first birthday. On it, she slipped the ring and put the chain back on her neck. She checked her watch to see that it was almost time for dinner. She rushed down to the dinner table to see her mom having dinner - something she had not done since her birthday.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Nothing," she said speedily.  
And they finished their dinner in silence.  
  
There's chapter four!  
  
  
  
Ok I tried to use everybody's suggestions. Also I am having my friend Tiffany help work with the grammar(And yes Tiff you will be credited).  
  
P.S. tiffany edited the fic, so it is more easier to read. Thanks Tiff! 


	5. Tuesday-the idea

Well you know the usual disclaimer. Ccs belongs to clamp, ok  
  
Tomoyo woke up to silence, but she felt like someone wanted something of her. After yesterday who wouldn't.  
*********************Tomoyo's view************************************8  
~flash back~  
Li: give this to Sakura, you have a better chance then I  
gives Tomoyo a ring  
~end flash back~  
"I wonder why he said that"  
Mabie I have a chance she thought  
She got up from her bed and looked in the mear   
"Who am I kidding"  
  
********************end Tomoyo's view*************************************8  
Tomoyo sat on her bed thinking when one of the bodyguard ladies knocked on the door, and Tomoyo opened it. They gave her a small letter addressed from Hong Kong. She opened it and read outloud the letter. It read...  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
I know you have been wondering about what I said yesterday, but I have no reason to explain. All I will say is that don't panic and the truth will reveal it's self.  
Your friend,  
Li  
  
Tomoyo stared at the paper for a little while before reading it again, this time to her self.  
"What!!"  
She got up and went to her shelf, She ran her hand across the videos she kept up there and picked one up called ccsmovie509. She plopped it in and watched.   
"dingalingaling" the phone rang  
Tomoyo answered to the voice of her sweet cherry blossom.  
"Wana get some burgers" Sakura asked  
"Ok"  
  
  
There is chapter five, please r&r. Also Chapter six is most likely going to be about Thursday, so if Wednesday is skipped you will know why.  



End file.
